vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 11/27/2013
Here's the Vectrex news for November 27, 2013: Wanted: Vectrex-related closeout commercial Of course, we’ve probably all seen those old Vectrex commercials on YouTube and the like, but occasionally a “new” one might pop up over the years, such as the one with ex-professional racer Jackie Stewart did several months ago that many of us were not aware of. And even though there currently is no video proof of this one, vector gaming forums member xefned posted about a commercial he saw in the 1980s in regards to an electronics liquidator that advertised a Vectrex special, including the console and several games for a reasonable price that could be ordered via mail service in the United States. You can read about the details here (note: originally the topic was in regards to Sundance, but it went a little off-topic our advantage though!), and lets hope that some day someone finds and uploads a copy of this commercial for us all to enjoy. New D. I. Y. projects VectrexMad! has announced a new overlay project (as he created replacement modern day ones for Mine Storm and Pole Position), this one being for Y*A*S*I. The overlay mimics the original Space Invaders arcade cabinet and colors (which also used an overlay back then!). The prices are £13, $21 U. S. and 15.54 Euros, plus postage and packaging. For those that are interested, you can contact him at sales@vectrex.co.uk. There has also been some work done with Armor Attack, resulting in the Armor Attack II hack! Minor changes and fixes were done to the game, which you can read about here, along with checking out a video with its new tweaks here. New controllers have also been making the rounds lately, as one person created a handmade Amiga controller, then converted it to work on a Vectrex, which can be seen here, and wiki contributor 50TBRD also created a controller for Birds of Prey, due to not liking the original controls for it. He had other games in mind as well for it, which you can read about that here. And finally, Jason Bardis has been doing work for a modern day Color Wheel replacement for the 3D Imager for the last several weeks, which you can read about his trials, tribulations and successes here. New Vectrex videos Since the last edition of the news, a G4 promo spot was put up featuring none other than Jay Smith, the “father of the Vectrex”, doing a little dance, which can be seen here. New demos of the very brief [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOfG3F85HqE Skrolli] and a vector rendition of the electronic music duo Daft Punk demos can also be seen in the Random Access Vectors video! Long lost Vectrex game to (possibly) get a release! Mail Plane is a game that was completed, but never released back in the day due to the video game crash of 1983-1984. Various few copies have been floating around that only partially work, usually just to the point where the player can load packages onto their plane at the beginning, but the game crashes (pardon the pun) before the plane can take off for its intended destinations, much less function throughout an entire game. Well, a reportedly complete, totally functioning copy not only showed up recently on ebay, was sold and tested to not only find it working, but plans are in the works to giving the game a modern day release! So, finally, after 30 years, the Light Pen will get another one of the few compatible games for it! And if that wasn’t enough, a second ebay auction for another reportedly fully working copy of Mail Plane also sprung up! (Note: ebay auctions disappear over time, so links will not be provided.) You can read how all of this took off (again, pardon...) here. International Play Your Vectrex Day, 2013 The International Play Your Vectrex Day happened back on the first of the month, and the results are in! Check out that page to see what all went down, read some stats and trivia, look at some great pictures, and just as important, what people played (among other things)! Release of Hellhole: Sector-X IV Originally slated for release this month, Hellhole: Sector-X IV's release date has been moved back to December 31. So for those speculating if this is going to have gameplay like Tempest or Gyruss, you’ll just have to wait a little longer to find out! Classic Game Creations still kicking The news of CGC closing sure has been schizophrenic! As it was reported with the last two editions of the news, first they were closing on December 31, then their inventory got wiped out early and they closed last month, but now the site has been redone and pages will be renewed with their games and links, so lets hope they are currently in the process of the business changing hands and modern day homebrews will be available again for the Vectrex that they offered for 17 years. And happy (upcoming) holidays as we keep all of the above in mind, yet look forward to what 2014 has in store for us. Category: Vectrex news Category: Homebrewer Category: Homebrew Category: D. I. Y. Category:Demos Category:Vectrex events